custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sulfeirus
Sulfeirus was the former guardian of life. Story Born to Protect Sulfeirus was born out of life at the begining of time to be it's immortal guardian, with his sister, Valkyrie, being born out of death to be it's immortal guardian. But, where as Valkyrie viewed death as a natural part of life, Sulfeirus did not, believing it to be a threat to all Existence because of the horrid things that could come from it. Valkyrie tried to show her brother that death was merely the next life, but Sulfeirus didn't listen, his hatred for death became so great that even his appearance changed from one of beauty to one of horror. Obsessed with the protection of all life, Sulfeirus decided to destroy the realm of death in order to save life. Corruption of the Dead As his first act of defeating death, Sulfeirus traveled into it and corrupted the dead souls to follow him as he offered them back their lives as immortals. This immediately caused chaos to form within the afterlife and suddenly the balance was being distorted. Sulfeirus continued this process until his sister caught him in the act and seized him. The two confronted eachother, but before Valkyrie could engage her brother in battle Sulfeirus commanded his newly formed army to attack her as he escaped allowing her to kill the immortal beings and reset the ballance. The Plan Sulfeirus retreated to Dagor, his home planet, where he pondered upon his failure realizing that simply restoring life to beings and turning them immortal would not work because of Valkyrie. So instead he developed a different plan, by tearing a hole within the fabric of reality he could link both realms of life and death together. However, to insure that life would defeat death, he would first cause chaos to form within the realm of death by creating immortal lives. Then he would create the hole that would link the two realms and because death would be weakend by chaos, life would have order and destroy death forever. However, Sulfeirus would not be able to create the tear that would link the two realms alone, only through the combined forces of him and his sister could their be a link. He decided to ambush her and steel her power temorarily so that he could make the hole himself. Eyes within the Shadows Sulfeirus began to put his plan into action, first he traveled into a universe that was already beaming with life. Then he went from planet to planet and offered immortality to the nations and the people of the planets easily swaying them to the will of Sulfeirus as well. Valkyrie, who sensed the chaos forming in death, journyed to it's parrallel source within the realm of life. Spying from within the shadows, Sulfeirus watched as Valkyrie made her way through the universe and searched for him knowing Sulfeirus was the cause of all the chaos. Valkyrie came to an alternate form of Aqua Magna, when she appeared, Sulfeirus grabbed his sister and surged all the power he could through her body causing her to go unconcious. Destruction and Redemtion When Valkyrie awaked, she was bound in chains of life, unable to move Sulfeirus towered over her and was ready to temporarley absorb her power. But, instead of fighting against him Valkyrie gave in and allowed her brother to do what he wanted. Sulfeirus then drained Valkyrie of all her power and transported it into himself granting him power of both life and death. Using the he had gained, Sulfeirus opened the hole linking the realms of life and death causing the two to merge together. However, something began to happen that Sulfeirus did not entend, instead of death giving way to the power of life, the chaos that had formed in death was now spreading into life, covering the entire Multiverse with chaos. Sulfeirus was shocked at all he was seeing, he could not figure out just how his plan had failed. Valkyrie had finally regained her power as it left Sulfeirus, she broke free of the chains he had made then confronted him about the destruction of reality. She showed Sulfeirus the errors of his ways and tried to convince him that death was not the enemy, but he was. Realizing his mistake, Sulfeirus could only think of one solution to solve the mess he had created. He decided to place himself inside the hole and absorb all the chaos flowing through it. Valkyrie, seeing her brother's redeemed state, offered to do the task and absorb the chaos instead, but Sulfeirus did not aknowledge his sisters request and pushed her aside. Knowing it was his duty to correct the balance, Sulfeirus took his place inside the hole and slowly began to absorb the chaos. Forgiven As the chaos was filling his body, Sulfeirus strained himself to withstand it's dark and uncontrolable power and slowly the Multiverse began returning to it's normal shape. Once all the chaos was gone, Sulfeirus fell back to the planet, he crashed landed on one of Mata Nui's beaches. There he was discovered by the inhabitance of the island who knew him as the being who had granted the now ruling Makuta species immortality. The villagers of the island had all watched the entire conflict unfold before their own eyes above the sky and saw the sacrifice made by Sulfeirus. But, Sulfeirus was slowly fading from existence so the Toa tried using all the power to preserve the god for as long as they could. Eventually Valkyrie found where her brother had landed and came to his aid, but she could not do anything. Valkyrie held Sulferius in her arms as he reached over to touch her heart then he transported all his power into her proclaiming that she was now the guardian of both life and death, then he faded away. Personality and Traits Persona Before his redemtion, Sulfeirus held a high sence of pride forhimself causing him to be uncaring towards everthing except his mission, giving him an utter belief that death is a threat which should be obliterated. He holds calm and sinister persona, able to bend many to his will through his skills of deception and corruption. In some ways he has a seductive sence about him. Appearence Ever since his hatred for death has grown, Sulfeirus' appearance has become horrid and dark looking. Bearing armor as red as blood and the head of a Rahkshi, he holds large black horns and demonic wings wich protrude from his back. A large red cape hangs off his left shoulder with flickering flames that cover his entire body. Voice Sulfeirus' voice is said to be deep and somewhat soothing, with an echo that creates a hot yet spine-shivering feeling. Powers Sulfeirus is an extreamly powerful entity having control over a myriad of things, he also seems to possess the powers of resurection and granting beings immortality. Titles *Guardian of life *Destroyer of death *Redeemed god Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Entities